Something Needs To Be Done About The Oracle: RED
by finnickodamn
Summary: Rachel's in the midst of Olympians the winter after Battle of the Labyrinth. Rachel's oracle powers are discovered and put her in danger. Percy, Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth have to team up! Annabeth goes after Luke! Thalia might drop her huntress oath!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hi. I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I am the daughter of one of the richest men in New York. I love drawing and painting, and I support numerous charities(Mainly the ones that help the rainforest and exdangered animals.)

You may not believe me, and I wouldn't blame you if you don't. In fact, if you think this is mainly fictious, and you're reading this for kicks, congrats. If you're a mortal like me, fine. But if you're a demigod... I suggest you pack up and run to Camp. Now. Because your life is in danger.

I can see Greek monsters, gods, heroes and villains. Most mortals don't have the ability. But for me, of course, there's that tiny little disfunction with my brain, possibly a hint of insanity that lets me see. I thought I was crazy and I couldn't tell anyone – not my parents, not my friends – until I met Percy Jackson, a demigod, last winter at Hoover Dam, while I was on a winter getaway with my parents and aunt and uncle and cousins.

He had been running away from some weird skeletons and attacked me with a sword... because I'd sneezed – but shockingly, it had passed right through me. Turns out it doesn't work on mortals. Apparantly, it had been made with a special metal- celestial bronze. It passes sraight through mortals, and viciously maims or kills anything with a drop of magical quality.

Anyway, I'd helped him get away, but saw him again last summer at Goode High School orientation. That time, I'd helped him get away from a couple of vampirish monsters called empousai who were disguised as cheerleaders. They'd had fire for hair, fangs, and very odd legs; on made of bronze, the other a donkey leg... In response, I'd thrown a snare drum at oone of them. Good times.

He had told me he was a half-blood (a demi-god, in other words) and he goes to this camp called Camp Half-Blood during the summer. His father is the Greek God Poseidon and his mother is a mortal. Last winter I thought he was a weirdo but last summer I found out that he's some kind of hero.

I had helped him and a female friend of his, Annabeth (also a demigod – daughter of the greek goddess Athena), on a quest through the Labyrinth (remember it from that myth about Theseus, that girl Ariadne,and the Minotaur? Yep, the very same one. It was creepy), since I can see through the Mist. Annabeth was pretty pissed at me at first because it was her quest, and I had been leading it and plus Percy was a whole lot of attention to me (she has a crush on Percy, surprise surprise), but she's okay now, I guess. Percy obviously has a crush on her, not me and I'm pretty sure that I don't have a crush on him. We're just friends. It's cool, being friends with a demigod.

That is, until I get captured by the demigod's arch enemy.


	2. A Request, Pandora's Box, and Discovery

**Hey, guys, it's my first time doing a PJO story! I really like the series, so we'll see how this story goes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Rick Riordan related :)**

* * *

Chapter 1 - A Request, Pandora's box, and Discovery

Rachel Elizabeth Dare was painting in her studio in her New York home one December morning when Percy Jackson appeared in front her. She dropped her paintbrush which made a soft click when it hit the hardwood floor.

Her eyes widened to the side of dinner plates. "Percy?" she gasped, ignoring the paint on the floor.

"Oh. So what's up?" Rachel asked with curiousity in her voice. She was trying to figure out why Percy would try to contact her at such late hour. Last time, she read the clock on her bedtable, it read 12:03.

"It's Annabeth, "Percy tried to say but his voice started to crack, "She-she's gone after Luke."

"What?" Rachel exclaimed with wide eyes, "Is she out of her mind?"

"I know you and Annabeth don't get along, but-", Percy tried to explain, but Rachel interrupted.

"SHE'S the one who's got a problem with the fact that I'm a mortal, and that you happen to like hanging out with me . . . don't you?"

"Yeah, alot." Percy blushed. "But Annabeth's, like, my closest friend, along with Grover. And I'm worried about her. You know she's sensitive to Luke. Luke can use her and take advantage of her. Will you please help me find her?"

Rachel was watching him intently. The scrutiny was so deep that Percy fidgeted under her intense gaze.

Finally giving in to Percy's sad sea-green eyes, she nodded, "Alright."

Percy's face lightened up and he smiled, "Thanks."

"So what's Annabeth like when she's not feeling jealous and threatened?" Rachel wondered.

Percy laughed. Rachel, like Annabeth, always made him feel good. "Well, she's smart, funny, nice, bold, and brave, but she's sensitive and proud."

"So how come she doesn't like me?"

Percy winced at her bluntness. "She's had a bad experience with mortals, because of her being 'different'. She thinks of us demi-gods as her 'family', because we're all 'different', like her. She doesn't really let mortals in her social circle, better yet, her life."

Rachel nodded, finally understanding Annabeth's hostile ways, "Plus there's the fact that you hang out with me alot. She's jealous of how much time you spend with me, Percy."

"Really?"

Rachel rolled her eyes at his dumbness towards the situation, "Yes."

"Well I bet you guys will get along better after this."

"Yeah, maybe," Rachel shrugged.

"Wanna bet?" Percy challenged.

Rachel's eyes sparkled, "Bring it on," She always liked a good challenge.

"Meet you at the usual place?"

"I'll be there in five."

Percy disappeared. Rachel packed up her sketch pad and pencils in a bright red shoulder bag. Leaving the previous mess of paint still on the floor, she hurriedly pulled on her coat, a beanie, a pair of gloves, boots, and a scarf, and walked out into the cold, snowy winter street.

* * *

Thalia Grace sat in her tent, trying to active by wiping her bow and arrows, when she see Phoebe at her tent entrance.

Thalia raised her head and looked towards Phoebe, "You may enter."

Phoebe gracefully walks into the tent and states, "Lady Artemis would like to see with you."

Thalia stood up and nodded, "Thank you, Phoebe."

Thalia walked through the snowy camp sight of the Huntress. She passed some of her fellow Huntress practicing with their bow and arrows. Just the sight of it made her want to join them, but she knew that Lady Artemis was waiting. And you don't leave a goddess waiting. She entered the grand tent that was occupied by Lady Artemis.

"Hello, Thalia." Artemis spoke warmly. Her thousand-year-old eyes twinkled. Thalia curtsied.

"Hello, my lady."

"Thalia, as my second-in-command, I expect you not to repeat what is said here to the other huntresses."

"Of course, my lady."

Artemis took out a box from a nearby safe. "You know of Nico Di Angelo?"

Thalia nodded. "He's a half-blood, son of Hades."

"He got this box as a thirteenth birthday present from Hades." Artemis held it up. It had the symbol of Hades on it.

"What is it?"

"It is like Pandora's box, but it releases dead souls back to life. The thing is, it can only be opened by Hades or a child of Hades. Shall I bring him in?"

Thalia was shocked, then reproachful. She folded her arms across her chest. "I thought boys weren't allowed in our camp."

"I can make exceptions." Artemis smiled. "Nico, you can come in now." Nico entered the tent. Thalia noticed that he'd grown since she'd last seen him. Not just taller, but also wiser, more independent and cuter. Seeing him almost made her feel like she was twelve again.

"Hey Thals." He grinned. "Still rocking the all black and silver look, I see."

"You still mad at Percy?" she asked.

"Nah. I talked to Bianca, and I know how she died now."

"She was a hero."

Nico sighed. "I still miss her."

"So you want to bring her back to life." Thalia guessed.

"And you convinced Hades to give you this."

"Yep."Thalia smirked. "Well then, open it."

"My pleasure." He unclasped it and whisked it open.

"Release Bianca." He called into it. Sure enough, a now 15-year-old Bianca appeared in the flesh right in front of them. At first she looked confused, then she saw her younger brother.

" Wha..." She caught on quickly, being the daughter of Hades and everything. "Nico!"she cried. "You brought me back to life!" She hugged grinned and hugged her back.

"I told you I would, didn't I?" Bianca released him and turned to Thalia.

"Thalia! You're a hunter now!" She hugged her.

"She took the oath last winter, after you and Zoë died." Artemis said.

"Zoë's dead?"

Thalia nodded, a sad light in her eyes.

"She died rescuing Annabeth and defeating Atlas."

Bianca turned to her brother. "You have to release Zoë back to life, too."

He looked at Artemis. She nodded her eyes letting out a glimmer of hope. He repeated the process, this time ordering for Zoë to be released. She appeared, as Bianca did, and Thalia and Bianca explained to her.

"Am I still a Huntress?" Zoe asked Artemis.

"No, and neither is Bianca. You died, releasing the Huntress qualities." Artemis replied. "But you can become a huntress again if you want."

"Yes, I would like to become a Huntress again."

"Repeat the oath." Zoe said the oath once more, and became a Huntress. She shimmered with health and life, bathed in a silver glow.

"And you, Bianca?" Bianca glanced at Nico. "No thanks. I want to be able to hang with my brother."

Nico nodded, though sad to lose a fine huntress.

"I shall tell the other Hunters that Zoe and Bianca are back, Zoe's a Huntress again, and Bianca's return." She left, with Zoe on her heels. Moments later, an Iris Message appeared, carrying the image of Percy.

"Percy?" Thalia asked incredelously.

"Yeah?"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"Well-" Percy began, until he saw Bianca. His eyes flew wide. "BIANCA!"

The daughter of Hades waved. "Hi. "

"I thought you were like, in the Underworld. "

Bianca smiled. "Hades gave Nico a cool Box 'O' Souls."

"Ummm..." Nico interrupted.

"What did you call for?"Percy looked like Nico had slapped him. Then drenched him in fire. Then roasted a hot dog over him.

"Listen, Annabeth's gone..."

* * *

The same December morning, Annabeth managed to trail Luke to a Manhattan apartment using her invisibility cap. As it turned out, Kronos didn't always reside in Luke. Only in dire times, like battles, ceremonies, and the occasional birthday party. Once they were both inside the apartment, she removed the cap and shimmered into existence.

"Annabeth?" Luke frowned. "What are you doing here?"

Annabeth choked back a sob when she saw the scar on his face. "Luke, what happened to you?"

He turned away.

"Luke!" she cried. "Don't go!"

He started to walk away. "I have to. It's my fate."

"It doesn't have to be!" She ran after him and caught his hand.

"What about me and Thalia?"Luke looked at her sadly.

"You both have your own roles to play."

She shook her head. "It doesn't have to be this way," she repeated. "Come back and hang out with me and Thalia again, Luke. You could fight with us again. Fight with Camp." Her gray eyes were large and pleading.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, but I'm already tied to Kronos."

"There has to be something we can do."Luke smiled at her.

"Where's Thalia?"

"With the Hunters. She's a Huntress now. She'd have become a huntress before, but she didn't , because she felt she would miss you too much."

"She's a huntress now?"Annabeth nodded.

"Wow." He thought for awhile. "I think there's a way."

"Really?"

He nodded. "If you can bring me Rachel, the mortal who can see through the Mist, maybe she can help me."

"Rachel? How?"

"I found out that she will be the next oracle. Maybe she can manipulate the future."

"Then I'll convince her to come." Annabeth declared.

"I'll bring her to you, I promise. "

"Bye." Luke called, as she strode determinedly out the door.

"Bye." She called back, before disappearing into the snow-filled street.

* * *

**So how's this for a first chapter? I have big plans for this story! Please review and let me know what you think, it's my first time doing this!**


End file.
